Many medical connectors comprise a first component having a female luer-lock element that is arranged to be rigidly joined to a corresponding male luer-lock element of a second connector component that is attached to a medical line for example. The male luer lock element can thus be freely screwed into and unscrewed from the female luer-lock element. However, once the male luer-lock element has been screwed into the female luer-lock element of the connector, there is a risk that the connector components may be accidentally or inadvertently unscrewed, which could lead to the disconnection of the fluid line. This may entail a serious contamination risk for a patient and or any other person in the vicinity of the disconnected medical connector. Such a disconnection risk must especially be avoided when administering toxic fluid, such as cytostatic agents.
Some medical connectors are arranged so as to be non-disconnectable once they have been connected to a medical line for example. A disadvantage with such a connector is that it may induce an undesirable twist in the medical line when a second fluid container, such as a syringe or a needle protector, is secured to the connector in order to enable fluid transfer between the medical line and the second fluid container.